lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gibbs
Gibbs was an NPC created by JGREAD, and a Governor of the Gorillas at the time of the Gorilla Civil War. He later became the Gorilla King, a prominent pirate on The West Sea, and a very temporary ally of the Bats. Biography Early Life Gibbs was born in the Gorilla Jungle many years before the events of the Roleplay, and became a politician in the Gorilla Tribe when he grew up. He was eventually elected as the Governor of the province of Timbo, serving the Gorilla Monarchy. Gibbs became friends with Grand Admiral Alexander Gulikovosky, and, through bribes, promises, and blackmail, began building his own shadow force within the tribe of gorillas loyal only to him. Gorilla Civil War In the year 30 BR, when Gibbs was 38 years old, Genghis Khan came to Gibbs' house and tested the governor on his loyalty to the King ( this was during the civil war that Gorbav had started within the Gorilla Tribe). A couple hours after the General was reassured of Gibbs' loyalty, Alexander visited Gibbs' house, and expressed his distaste for Khan. Alexander and Gibbs discussed the navy revolt and the food shortages caused by the ongoing revolution. The White Army Later on in the war, after the Gorilla Fleet was mostly defeated by the Republican revolutionaries, Alexander formed his own army. It was comprised of four hundred twenty white-clad gorilla soldiers loyal only to Alexander, who was loyal only to Gibbs. The White Army went on to win many battles against the Republicans. Power Struggle In the year 28 BR, when Gorbav and the Republicans defeated King Gortphiik and overthrew the Monarchy, many of the Monarchist Governors broke into splinter factions, attempting to seize land in the Gorilla regions. Gibbs' faction, comprised of his shadow force and the White Army, was one of the more prominent of these groups. Many more monarchist gorillas joined his faction, and officially made Gibbs their king. However, Gorbav and the new Government eventually secured the rest of the Gorilla Tribe's territory, and Gibbs fled in exile with his forces. At some point after this, Gibbs took control of some remaining gorilla ships, and he, Alexander and their forces took over Aether Island. They held the island until the Maximist Party of the Gorilla Tribe conquered it, sending Gibbs and his remaining forces into a seaward retreat. Pirates of the West Sea Despite his earlier defeats, Gibbs rose to power in the criminal underworld over the next decade. After uniting all of Chima's existing pirate crews, Gibbs called himself the "Lord of the West Sea", becoming the ocean's largest crime boss. In February of the year 1 BR, Gibbs learned of an exiled lion named Lyrix, whose growing army of Lions and Crocodiles had begun to gain prominence in the criminal underworld. Gibbs found the origin of Lyrix's group to be startlingly similar to that of his own, so he ordered his First Mate, a Bear, to put Lyrix in his place. Soon after, Gibbs was outraged when he was notified that Lyrix had destroyed two of his shipsm and he declared that he'd destroy Lyrix's group himself. Commanding his six remaining pirate ships, Gibbs met Lyrix's six stolen Croc Command Ships off the coast of what would someday be known as Bat Island, and a massive naval battle began. The clash resulted in three of Gibbs's ships being destroyed, as well as four of Lyrix's. Now that he outnumbered Lyrix in ships, Gibbs was confident that he'd win the battle, but the pirate captain of one of his own ships betrayed him due to having lost confidence in his leadership, turning her ship against his. The captain of Gibbs' other ship engaged the traitor, and the battle between the two long ships, taking place right next to the island temporarily blocked Lyrix from reaching Gibbs's Command ship. Gibbs took the opportunity to escape, as one of Lyrix' remaining ships engaged the two clashing pirate ships; all three ships were destroyed in the battle. Treasure Hunt Six months after their previous conflict, Gibbs and Lyrix, down to one ship and crew each, returned to the future Bat Island. After their battle, they'd both heard of an ancient device hidden on the island, which could create an unlimited amount of ships in short time. Eager to claim the device and rebuild his fleet, Gibbs landed his crew on the island, and attacked Klark and his Minor Tribe forces, who'd uncovered the device. Lyrix and his crew had also come to the island, and the factions fought on the beach. Gibbs, Klark, and Lyrix engaged in a three way sword fight for the device. The duel ended up continuing on a rolling palm tree Klark cut down, and the palm tree smashed into one of Klark's skiffs on the shore, scattering the three combatants. Lyrix grabbed the device, which Klark had dropped, and used it to rapidly speed up his construction of a wooden ship and its cannonballs, finishing it in less than a minute. Calling his new pirate ship [[The Exile|The Exile]], Lyrix had his crew split up to arm his two ships. Gibbs regrouped his crew and defeated Klark and his remaining MCSTs, taking them prisoner aboard his ship as Lyrix destroyed Klark's skiffs in a show of the Exile's power. Lyrix's two ships went to either side of Gibbs', obliterating his ship with their combined firepower. Gibbs and several other pirates and MCSTs survived, and were taken aboard the Exile, where Lyrix gave them a choice to either walk the plank or join his crew. Most of the survivors agreed to join Lyrix's crew, and even Gibbs, standing on the plank, eventually yielded to Lyrix, joining the lion's crew as First Mate. A Lion Twinblade helicopter flew overhead, and the helicrocter on Lyrix's croc command ship launched to attack lions, despite Lyrix's protest. After a dogfight, the twinblade shot down the helicrocter, and it crashed into the ship it had launched from, sinking the ship. The Lion Field Marshall, Lycor, climbed down from the twinblade's rope ladder, and dueled Lyrix for the device. To Gibbs' confusion, the captain wouldn't let any of the other pirates join in his fight. Lycor eventually destroyed the device and escaped in the twinblade, leaving the pirates with only one ship, instead of their fantasized infinite fleet. Mainland Raids At the time of the RP, the crew of the Exile had been plundering both the mainland of Chima and the known islands, and their raids grew more frequent after the Bats drained Cavora's chi falls, since chi itself of course became scarce. The pirates landed at the shores of The Grassy Plains to plunder the Lion Pastures, which had been severely weakened during the previous Chima Civil War. Despite both Lion Tribe and Forgotten forces defending the farm, the pirates' plunder was successful, and they escaped the Plains. However, the Exile was intercepted and destroyed by five Lion Fleet battleships as the pirates tried to sail away west. Lyrix, Gibbs, and most of their crew escaped with their loot on the Exile's rowboats. The pirates later stole a long wooden Bear exploration vessel to replace the Exile, and Lyrix named their new ship The Sea Slicer.'' Ga-Chi eventually summoned Gibbs to Chima's shoreline via Chima's version of Norse code, and Lyrix allowed Gibbs to travel to shore in a rowboat. Ga-Chi tried to convince Gibbs to join a fight against Gorbav's government, but Gibbs explained that he was still bound to Lyrix' crew by debt. Gibbs then returned to the ''Sea Slicer. Crawler—Ice Hunter War When a seemingly supernatural fleet of white ships came forth from the northern sea, freezing all the water behind them, it became very bad for business; the gradually freezing ocean made it harder for the pirates to carry out raids. However, it was apparent that the ships froze anything that touched them, so the pirates couldn't fight the invaders. However, when the pirates saw the Bat Fleet successfully fight the Icebear Fleet, Lyrix had them boldly sail to the Bat Fleet's command ship, [[The Ascendancy|The Ascendancy]], ''while it was sailing back to Bat Island with the rest of the fleet. The pirates met with the bats on the deck of the deck of the ascendancy, and Lyrix forged an alliance with Grand Admiral Balthazar against the Icebear Fleet. As the bats had, the pirates tied one of the huge, sharp black rocks from Bat Island onto the bow of their ship to break the ice, and the ''Sea Slicer's name gained a literal meaning. Final Raid Balthazar sent the pirates to the Gorilla Jungle, to liberate chi ghost concoctions from the gorilla's religious temple. The theft was successful, but gorilla troops intercepted the pirates before they could leave the jungle. The pirates were scattered, and Gibbs found Lyrix hanging precariously on the edge of a ridge. Below was a long drop into the jungle below. Lyrix called for Gibbs to help him up, but, seeing an opportunity to finally take revenge on his old adversary, Gibbs let Lyrix fall. Believing that Lyrix had fallen to his doom, Gibbs regrouped the pirates and told them of their captain's death. Now the captain of the Sea Slicer, Gibbs led the pirates back to sea, where they rendezvoused with the Bat Fleet. The Balthazar Campaign Gibbs told Balthazar that Lyrix had died, and Balthazar replied that it didn't change the plan much. They'd use the chi ghost concoctions to summon an army of intangible (and therefore not freezable by the Ice Hunters) flying phantoms, and Gibbs, being a gorilla, would control the ghost army, following Balthazar's orders during the battle. With Balthazar's strategies and Gibbs' chi ghosts, the final battle with the Icebear Fleet went tremendously well for the bats and pirates, and the Icebear Fleet was almost completely destroyed. What remained of the white fleet retreated north into the Arctic glacier clusters. Betrayal Now that the Icebear Fleet was defeated and Gibbs had an army of ghosts at his disposal, he realized that he could become the "Lord of the West Sea" once again, by eliminating all the competition. Gibbs turned his chi ghost army on the Bat Fleet as the icebears retreated, only for the ghosts to all suddenly vanish while they were flying toward the bat ships. Gibbs was shocked, and realized that Balthazar had thought ahead and outsmarted him; while the battle with the icebears had raged, the bats' Grand Admiral had sent special forces bats to fly to the ''Sea Slicer ''and take the chi ghost concoctions in case of a betrayal from the pirates. Balthazar had personally destroyed the concoctions as Gibbs' army turned on the bats, thus teleporting the ghosts back out of the land of the living. Balthazar turned the bats on the pirates for their treachery, and, despite attempting to fight back, the ''Sea Slicer ''was no match for the entire steel-plated Bat Fleet. As his ship began to be blown up by continuous cannon fire, Gibbs tried to escape on a rowboat, but he was ambushed by Lyrix, who revealed that he'd survived his fall and returned to the sea, seeking revenge. The rivals dueled on the burning ship until Lyrix shot Gibb's leg with a chi laser pistol, rendering Gibbs immobile on the deck, and Lyrix jumped off the ship. The deck crumbled beneath Gibbs, and he roared at Lyrix one more time as he fell into the fire from the explosions below. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Like Gibbs from Pirates of the Caribbean, but as a gorilla. Weapons and gear: As a Governor— Modern chi handgun for self-defense. As a crime lord and pirate— Classic pirate sword, old-fashioned chi handgun. Personality: A cheating, stealing politician, and later a cheating, stealing pirate. If he's in trouble, he'll do whatever he can to get out of it, even if it means working for his enemy to avoid being smashed (in this case, Lyrix). Appearances * Gorbav: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story (First Chronological Appearance) * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story * The Chima Roleplay (First Appearance) Trivia * Gibbs was initially inspired by the character Gibbs from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. However, Gibbs' personality quickly became drastically different, leaving the name and physical appearance the only similarities between the two characters. * Gibbs' theme song: Category:Gorillas Category:Gorilla Civil war Category:EU Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:All Articles